Talk:Nekros (Warframe)/@comment-67.191.205.92-20140331233210
I dislike that everone calls Nekros weak. He's not an offensive frame, he's a support frame that just supports indirectly. He may not be directly healing you like Oberon, or Trinity, but he DOES have a power that has a 100% chance of dropping Health Orbs when used. You could argue that Oberon also has a power that drops health orbs (if we disregard his Renewal, which is 'meh' anyways), but at max level it's definitely not a 100% drop rate. Soul Punch's armor debuff is also stackable. What does that mean? It means we're casting Soul Punch 10 times on Heavy Gunners once we hit that hour-mark on a T3 Survival so they're easier to kill. If anything, it's a ragdoll that stuns them for a bit. "Hellooooooo viable in-game mechanic." Terrify is very good for defense and survival and pretty much everything else. 50 Energy to make everything completely harmless? I'll take it. The only real problem I see with the power is that I can't hit things with my Dread as easily, which isn't a problem if I concentrate a little bit more. As for his ultimate... Besides the "Win Button" on Trinity, with that invulnerability and instant health regen, it's no doubt the best Ultimate in terms of support. If you have a good team (I run every night with a squad on comms), you can tell them what you're targetting, and some of them might even let you know when they see something you might be interested in. Be careful on who you kill, and you can get an amazing power sitting in your slot. I think the main problem people have with it, is that's it's not a nuke-everything power. As well as the fact that everyone wants to kill everything all the time, when you should only be killing the toughies. I spend 90% of my time with Nekros Desecrating and running around the map (dodging all of the 'grunts'), looking for Ancients and Heavy Gunners. Use an alpha-damage weapon (like the Dread, or as I like to call him, "Mr. 24k Crit"), and you'll be able to kill what you want, when you want. Make sure not to accidentally murder any grunts, and you have an amazing ultimate. For an example of a good ultimate, I'll tell you the story of my first time building an army. This was maybe at Rank 15, I was running a T2 Survival with my group on comms. I'd only ever really kill Ancient Healers (because they revive you when you die and heal you when you're at low health, if you stick close to them), Heavy Gunners (Leaders included, if I can. Especially Ice Leaders), and Shield Drones (max SoTD, that's +200 Shield when within 10m of them). When I had a decent roster waiting, I ran around the tower for a couple minutes, not killing anything at all (even Heavies and Ancients were spared). We got into a big room, tons of enemies following us, I summon Shadows, and any problem we had was solved by either a Snow Globe from an Ice Ancient, revives/heals by the Ancient Healers, or Shield Regeneration/Buffing by the Shield Drones. Just my experience, at least. He's got a potentially amazing ultimate, if people can be careful, patient, and not murderous. Killing everything, while it may seem like the "Nekros" thing to do, isn't the way to go about it.